After Death
by TheLastShadow
Summary: Sequel to Facing Death. The Winchesters try to settle down and raise their small dysfunctional family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
_

**A/N: **Suddenly I have ideas!

* * *

**"Where the world ends is where you must begin." **  
Stephen King,_ The Gunslinger _

* * *

Two boys walk side by side through the streets of Paris. Their laughter and cheerful grins betray the mischief hidden in their eyes. They rule their section of the city using tricks and illusions.

This is their world.

Living alone in the big city has taught them to scrounge and struggle for every bit of food and speck of warmth they can find. They have to fight tooth and nail to keep their territory clear of other beggars and thieves or they will die. They learn to avoid 'bad people' if they don't want any broken bones or bruised skin.

They learn to survive.

But it doesn't matter how many cold alleys they sleep in or how often they go without food because they have each other. They're the only family they've ever known and it's enough for them.

Later, much later, they hear voices echo in the streets. There are whispers of tragedies that clench their hearts, and screams of hate and pain but there are also murmurs of love. Eventually their dreams begin to change too.

They dream of a golden city nestled within the branches of a great tree.

They dream of songs and feathers and wind.

They dream of serpents and wolves and ghosts.

They dream of men in suits calling them _their_ gods.

They ignore them and life goes on.

Then he appears.

He's hard faced and almost unreal under the sparkling sun. His anger, his seriousness kills any excuses the boys might use. Everything they've learned tells them they should run but they don't. The youngest knows it would be a mistake to leave.

This man is _family_.

When Dean turns to walk away the boys can't help but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters._  
_

**A/N:** I realized it was a horrible idea to start a new story during some of _the most important months_ _of my life_ after posting the first chapter. Hopefully by late summer I'll have my life scheduled out better so that I may update sooner than once a month. Not because I haven't written more but because I have little to no computer access right now. Sorry if it's a bit rushed!

**WARNING:** Because of Gabriel and Loki's involvement many things changed. However, I am going to bring up some things from season 8 and 9 of Supernatural, Thor 2, and (very little of) Agents of Shield.

un-beta'd

* * *

Kevin Tran was many things before he became a prophet of the Lord. In _that_ life he had goals, an over protective mother, and a girlfriend.

But so much happened between then and now that his life is no where near normal or sane anymore. Now, he's a guardian of the most wanted hunters in the supernatural world, the Winchester family.

This is why he braces himself for the worst when he receives a phone call to pick up the two youngest additions of the family. He feels his heart drop the moment he sees bloodied bandages. There's no way his growing ability to lie will help him here. He tries not to curse, really, but it comes out automatically after years of being in the Winchesters presence.

"Shit."

The secretary at the desk frowns disapprovingly and is about to reprimand him but the happy yells of two boys interrupt her. Four arms wrap themselves around his legs and he cringes because up close the injuries look worse. Kevin can already picture a furious Dean going into papa-bear mode. He only hopes the older hunter doesn't demolish the school with his bare hands, again.

"Are you alright?" He asks while inspecting the bandaged faces and hands. "Does it hurt?"

The brunet smiles, "Nah, you should see the other guys."

He groans because it's just like Gabriel to act like it's nothing. "What happened? The school called but they didn't tell me anything."

"It's because of me," the other boy whispers angrily, "Someone tried to beat me up and-"

"I totally kicked their asses!"

Kevin sighs, ignoring Gabriel's karate yells as he fights invisible enemies around them. He pushes both boys towards the chairs in the waiting room deciding he needs to find out what really happened. Out of the corner of is eye he sees a hazy image of a man in a black suit before it vanishes. He shakes his head thinking it's a figment of his imagination brought on by stress.

**~~0O0~~**

Oh, it's _worse_.

Dean is seething.

He practically smokes in anger when he sees the damage. He's not even angry at Gabriel for getting into another fight at school because this is justified. It was done to protect family. No, he's angry the school didn't have any teachers watching the children during recess when the fight occurred. He's in a rage they want to suspend Gabriel for protecting his brother from a group of boys twice their size. Not to mention the bullies were doing it because his son has a 'dumb' foreign name.

Sam is calmer blocking out the ranting behind him to run healing fingers over the bits of broken skin. He's not proficient in the healing arts but he's better than Dean. He knows Gabriel takes after Dean to be the protective older brother but this is not the correct way to stop bullying.

"Oh-ho and believe me I'm going over there tomorrow-"

Sam sighs, "Dean, just stop. You're not setting a great example for them."

Kevin sees this as his queue to leave and pulls both boys out of the room before the hunters start arguing. Gabriel is chattering excitedly about his cool scars and Serrure - _Loki_ - is quiet like always.

"Why can't I have my name?"

Kevin goes still and Gabriel stops talking.

"Why _don't_ I have my real name?"

Gabriel smiles, "But you do have a name. You're Serrure."

"No," the boy grimaces, "I heard them arguing once. Uncle Sam wants me to have my real name but-but dad said no."

"That's dumb. Why would you have two names? Right, uncle Kev?"

Kevin pretends not to listen as he stares at the cracks in the ceiling.

Serrure frowns, "There's a lot that dad hasn't told us. He doesn't say anything about their hunts and it's weird we learned English so fast and the dreams and a lot of other stuff. Aren't you curious?"

"No worries! Dad wouldn't keep secrets unless it's important."

The taller boy shakes his head unconvinced. In an effort to stop an argument from rising Kevin invites them for a drive into town for pizza and ice cream.

**~~0O0~~**

The Winchesters leave Kevin and the boys in the bunker after hearing a rumor that angels are killing one another. Normally they wouldn't care - _good riddance_ - but their vessels shouldn't suffer death for their petty squabbles. After the death of Naomi and Metatron resurfacing the world of Heaven has been in constant chaos. All the angels scheming to gain the upper hand in an effort to rule.

Even Hell is divided as Crowley's followers fight those led by Abaddon. The Knight of Hell had traveled through time after chasing a long lost relative of the Winchesters. Although it had been bitter sweet to meet and then bury one of the few remaining Winchesters, Kevin knew it meant a lot to the two brothers to see their grandfather.

_'Probably why they worry about the boys so much,'_ he thought.

He's settling in for the night putting away books he's using as research when a scream rips through the silence. He acts on instinct grabbing his crossbow in one hand and making sure a flask of holy water is still at his hip. He doesn't even pause as he bursts into Gabriel and Serrure's room. His eyes scan everything, the walls, the beds, and moves closer to inspect the huddled figures in the corner.

Serrure is holding a shivering Gabriel. He brandishes a small knife as a warning when Kevin draws too close.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Kevin lowers his crossbow slowly and reaches out tentatively, "What happened?"

The boy drops his weapon but pulls Gabriel closer. Still moving slowly, Kevin sits next to them and holds them as the nightmare Gabriel is experiencing dies down.

"He was yelling in his sleep again."

Kevin nods, "It's okay. He's okay."

"He-he said you were going to die and-," tears ran down Serrure's face, "Uncle Kevin, what's wrong with him? What's wrong with us?"

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
